Fateful Encounter
by ShadowMaster7
Summary: Sasuke thought nothing fun would happen during his summer vacation, he was proven wrong. By meeting a blonde boy and instantly becoming friends, Sasuke finds out that this summer may be his best ever. However as they slowly grow and problems begin to arise, will they be able to face the trouble and darkness together?
1. Meeting the Uzumakis'

_**AN: Here's a new story! So...this chapter was typed while I'm exicted for my trip...so if there are anything that doesn't make sense...let me know, I'll edit them when I get back.**_

_**Oh and the pciture and video I don't own, I just found them! :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_

_**Let's see how this goes, enjoy!**_

* * *

_Glancing back and frowning as clouds began to darken the clear-blue sky Sasuke turned and found Naruto also focused on the sky, he gently tugged on the hand still holding him own._

_"Are we going to meet tomorrow?" Naruto asked tilting his head and smiling, Sasuke tapped his chin and began to move from under the tree that'd been under, the rain coming faster and harder as they ran down towards the exit of the park. _

_"If you want to, where?" Sasuke asked as they crossed the street just outside the entrance of the park, turning left and dodging people as they made their way down the sidewalk, the wind blowing harshly against their faces as they passed Ichiraku Ramen, turning the corner and continuing forward._

_"How about in front of our school? Then we can go to my house if you want" Naruto offered, Sasuke blinked water out of his eyes and turned right when they passed the Konoha Grocery Store, the sounds of people, cars and other sounds fading as they neared the residential area, a sigh escaping his lips as they paused at a cross-walk and waited._

_"That sounds good" Sasuke stated, gently tugging Naruto forward, the rain continuing to pound down on them, lightning crackling through the sky, pausing at his street, Sasuke turned and raised their joined hands._

_"Try to be here around nine or eight, okay? I only ask 'cause Mom and Dad usually make breakfast then" Naruto said with a smile, Sasuke gave a nod and released the tanned hand, closing it and making it into a fist._

_"Sure how about I-"_

"Sasuke."

Sasuke buried himself deeper in his warm navy-blue sheets, his body curling up tighter as he heard the light footsteps move closer to his bed, the warm hand that fell on his head gently pushed down, the bed dipping as someone sat down beside his body. "I know you're awake, don't you have someone you have to meet today?" Sasuke blinked slowly, Itachi's soft voice becoming clearer as he slowly unburied himself and sat up, a yawn escaping his lips as he rubbed his eyes, his brother's words floating in the air.

Sasuke blinked.

He had to meet someone?

He glanced at his brother and blinked again.

Who?...Naruto!

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Itachi cross his arms across his chest, he threw his blankets away and quickly stood on his feet, taking only a step before yelping as warm, large arms wrapped around his chest.

"Hey! Put me down Ita! I have to get ready so I can meet Naruto!" He shouted as he struggled against his brother's grip, only relenting when he noticed Itachi was carrying him towards the bathroom down the hall, his head tilting as Itachi placed him down before the white-mahogany door, a smile spreading across his lips as he held up a finger.

"I know that, first shower while I get some clothes for you. Mother and Father have already left, so while you get dressed I'll go make breakfast, then I can drop you off, sound good?" Sasuke blinked and offered a nod, turning and opening the door Sasuke slipped in and closed it, moving towards the bathtub, he turned the cold water knob then the left one.

"What are we having?" Sasuke asked, turning and finding his brother closing the door behind him, he glanced down and slipped his pajamas off, moving towards the now full tub, Sasuke slipped in and sank below the water.

"Anything specific you want?" Itachi asked softly, placing Sasuke's navy-blue towel on the toilet, a hum escaping Sasuke's lips as he felt shampoo squirt in his hair.

"No, anything is fine. I'm fine Ita-nii I can bathe by myself now" Sasuke said, glancing up and frowning when Itachi raised a brow, rolling his eyes and pointing to the door, he began to scrub at his hair.

"Alright, I'll be down when you're done" Sasuke blinked and reached for Itachi, his hand gripping the black t-shirt and gently tugging.

"Don't be mad" He said softly, his hand falling back into the water, a frown taking over his smile.

"I'm not mad silly, now finish up and come and eat" Itachi said with a smile, leaning down and gently flicking his forehead before turning and exiting the bathroom, Sasuke grinned and continued with his bath, humming softly as he did so.

Stepping into his room and closing his door Sasuke glanced at the clothes his brother had laid out, his head tilting as he neared his bed.

Shrugging and slipping on the black t-shirt and white shorts, Sasuke took his discarded towel from where he'd left it on his toy chest and dried his hair a bit more, turning and making his way out of his room and down the hall, Sasuke paused at the staircase.

Listening to the sounds of Itachi cooking in the kitchen Sasuke felt a grin spread across his lips, slipping his socks into his pocket Sasuke jumped and grabbed a hold of the banister, his legs spreading on either side as he pushed himself down.

Laughing as he continued down towards the lower level Sasuke felt a yelp escape his lips as he neared the end of the stairs, his eyes closing as he felt the banister vanish from under him, his breath stopping as he felt himself in the air.

"You know better than to do this Sasuke, you could of hurt yourself" Sasuke released a breath and snuggled deeper into his brother's arms, his heart slowing as he felt Itachi carry him towards the living room, his eyes opening and focusing on his brother.

"Sorry...it just looked so fun" Sasuke stated sheepishly, lifting and wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck, releasing when he was placed in a chair, the smell of food causing his stomach to rumble in hunger.

"That's the only time Sasuke, you're lucky Mother and Father weren't home" Itachi said softly as he placed a cup of orange juice before him, turning and taking a seat beside him and lifting up his fork.

"Thanks for the food" They said in unison, Sasuke smiling happily as he placed warm scrambled eggs into his mouth, a hum of approval escaping his lips as he reached for his juice.

"You're not going to stay with me while I go and meet with Naruto?" Sasuke asked, glancing at his brother, his plate half-empty, his eyes focused on the clock just above the kitchen door, it read seven-forty six.

"I wanted to see if I could talk with Kakashi-san about the Spanish homework we received for summer homework, and since I'm assuming he'll be there I guess I could stay" Sasuke blinked, slowly placing his full fork into his mouth, a smile spreading across his lips as Itachi's words penetrate his mind.

"Really? Yes!" He shouted, standing and wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck, squeezing before dropping to the carpeted ground and taking his plate and cup towards the kitchen, placing them inside and turning Sasuke made his way out of the kitchen and towrds the front doors, pausing as he passed the refrigerator. "Itachi? Is it okay if I take something for Naruto?"

"Like what?" He turned as Itachi appeared by the sink, plate and cup in hand, Sasuke opened the refrigerator and peered inside, his eyes spotting a small box at the top.

"A cupcake or two?" He asked, pointing to the box just out of his reach, a frown taking the place of his smile when Itachi's soft laughter filled the air, huffing and crossing his arms Sasuke moved away as Itachi reached up and grabbed the box.

"Don't make that face Sasu, yes you can take a cupcake. One for each of you" Sasuke glanced up and smiled when Itachi presented him with a small plastic container holding the two white-frosted cupcakes, taking them and racing out of the kitchen and towards the front door, Sasuke paused and lowered himself to strap his shoes on.

"Hurry up Itachi!" He shouted, slipping his socks on before his shoes, standing and frowning when Itachi made his way over, Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Alright, alright. Let's go" Itachi said, standing and holding out a hand for Sasuke to take, nodding and reaching for it they both made their way out of the front door, stopping only to shut it behind them.

"We have to meet at the school" Sasuke said as they made their way down the front steps and towards the end of the driveway, the faint scent of rain mixed in with the warm-breeze that stirred around them, shifting the grip on the container Sasuke focused on the route they were taking.

"You know where we go?" Itachi asked, bringing him to a stop at the end of the road.

"We go...left and then st-" Sasuke began only to stop as a familiar golden blur came into view.

"Sasuke!" Whipping his head to the right, Sasuke blinked as Naruto glanced both ways and crossed the street, his smile widening as he drew closer.

"Morning Naruto, I didn't know you lived across the street" Sasuke stated, watching as Itachi let go of his hand, the warm arms that wrapped around his shoulders had a grin spreading across his lips.

"We were getting soaked so I couldn't have told you, sorry" Naruto apologized as he pulled away, Sasuke noticed he wore an orange shirt and light-blue shorts, Sasuke's head tilting to the side as he glanced at his brother.

"Naruto this is my older brother Itachi Uchiha, Itachi this is Naruto" Sasuke gestured to each in turn, watching as Naruto's cobalt-blue eyes focused on his brother's onyx ones.

"Pleasure to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki" He stated formally, bowing his head, Sasuke watched as Itachi returned the bow, his bangs shadowing his pale face for a second before he straightened and smiled.

"The pleasure is mine Naruto-kun; you did accompany Sasuke home yesterday. Will you be guiding us to your home?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto, watching as he blinked once, a smile spreading across his lips once more.

"Sure! Follow me!" He shouted happily, turning and glancing left then right before crossing, Sasuke grabbed Itachi's offered hand and followed, a peaceful silence surrounding them as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Where were you going Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked as they paused before a two-story home only three houses down, Sasuke blinked and mentally counted how many houses separated his own from the end of the street, about three if he remembered correctly.

"To meet Sasuke of course, welcome to my home!" Sasuke blinked and focused on the house, stepping forward and allowing Naruto to gesture them inside, the two cars outside signifying that Naruto's parents were home, pausing once inside only for him and Itachi to remove their shoes.

"Naruto? What happened was he not th-" Sasuke glanced up at the voice, his eyes widening at the crimson-haired women who stood at the end of the hall, a mixing bowl in her pale hands, he remembered her from somewhere...

"Yeah, mom! They live just across the street, ya know!"Naruto stated with a grin, Sasuke watched as the woman took a step forward, her violet eyes focused on Itachi, a grin spreading across her lips as she bolted forward.

"Itachi-kun!" Sasuke managed to shift to the right, just before his brother was tackled and lifted into the air, crimson-hair fanning out around them as she happily hugged a blinking Itachi.

"Kushina-san, it's been awhile sorry I haven't visited I've been busy" Itachi managed to say, Sasuke couldn't help the silent laughter that shook his form; he noticed that Naruto was trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"That's a lie! You just don't like visiting us anymore!" Kushina stated with a pout, she placed Itachi down and pointed a finger at him, Sasuke glanced up and to the left when he heard soft laughter, his head tilting as Naruto turned and ran towards the man.

"Kushina don't squeeze him to death, leave him be he just stepped into the door. Also did you forget about our little guest?" Sasuke blinked and yelped as he was suddenly lifted into the air; Kushina's face smiling a she spun him around before he was placed back down on the wooden floor.

"Oh Sasuke-kun how you've grown! You're just so cute!" Sasuke stepped back away from the two hands that moved towards him, he knew what was coming; the arms that wrapped around his waist stopped him, as well as Kushina.

"No mom, don't pull his cheeks!" Glancing back at Naruto and offering a smile, Sasuke glanced back and watched as Kushina rose to her feet and made her way back to the kitchen, picking up her discarded bowl where she'd tossed it on a small wooden furniture.

"Ruin the fun Minato, you two hungry? I'm making pancakes!" Sasuke only managed to glance at Itachi before he found himself being tugged towards the kitchen, his brother's quiet laughter causing a scowl to form on his lips.

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" Naruto chanted as his free hand rose and punched the air, Sasuke glanced at his stomach and wondered if he could eat a pancake, grinning and nodding Sasuke raised his own hand and began to chant along.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" filled the Uzumaki house as Sasuke and Itachi made their way into the dining room, while Kushina and Minato made their way back into the kitchen.

"Naruto...what's licking my foot?" Sasuke asked awhile later, stuffing the last piece of pancake into his mouth, a giggle escaping his lips as another lick came to his socked-foot, Naruto blinked and glanced down, coming back up with a small orange ball in his hands.

"It's just Kurama! You see he's a fox I found one day under a tree by school, say hi Ku-chan!" Sasuke watched as the small ball shifted, a small head lifted and crimson-eyes focused on him, a tail unwinding and straightening, small four legs emerged and lazily stretched in the air.

The small fox reached forward and licked under his chin, Sasuke giggled again as he felt a comfortable weight settle in his lap. He slowly began to pet the orange fur on Kurama's head, a fond smiling reaching his lips as the fox began to purr happily, its furry tail swaying happily from side to side.

"Sasuke lift him and hold him close, I'm going to take a picture" Itachi spoke softly, Sasuke lifted Kurama and did as told, he released him and began to pet him once more.

"He seems to really like you Sasuke, Kurama's been itching to play with someone for awhile now" Minato said with a smile, Sasuke glanced up and smiled, pushing his chair back and allowing Kurama to jump from his lap.

I'm glad, thank you for the food" He said before he picked his plate and cup up and began to make his way towards the kitchen, Naruto following behind him, he'd just placed his plate and cup in the sink before Naruto's hand reached out and grabbed his own.

"Let's go play" He said with a grin on his lips.

Sasuke glanced to where Itachi, Kushina and Minato sat quietly talking, nodding and allowing Naruto to tug him forward, the warmth that wrapped around his legs, he knew Kurama was following as they made their way out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the stairs.

"What are we going to play?" Sasuke asked excitedly, glancing down and picking Kurama up and allowing him to wrap around his shoulder, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Ninjas" Naruto stated happily, grinning back and picking up his pace, Sasuke followed with a grin.

"Did you two have fun?" Kushina asked as Sasuke and Itachi slipped their shoes on, Sasuke glanced up and smiled, glancing at Naruto and a sleeping Kurama, nodding to Minato as he stood up and bowed.

"Yes, very much" He said with a smile, gently petting Kurama's head when Naruto moved towards him, he watched as Kurama was passed to Minato, before warm arms wrapped around his neck.

"Good, lets meet again soon" Itachi stated, reaching down and picking Sasuke up, a yawn escaping his lips as the clock beside the front door chimed six-fifty nine.

"We will, I'll let you know what Kakashi says alright? He's been busy with tutoring Iruka" Kushina said while gently hugging Naruto to herself, Sasuke smiled and raised his closed fist, Naruto bumping it back before stepping forward and opening the front door.

"Thank you, oh and Mother and Father wish to meet you again" Itachi said as he stepped out into the cool night, Sasuke resting his head against his brother's shoulder, his eyes closing as another yawn escapes his lips.

"We'll visit soon, Kushina promised to call Mikoto anyway. Sleep well you two" Minato said with a wave of his hand, Naruto waved from between his parents, Sasuke raised his hand and waved, Itachi jumped down the steps and slowly began the walk home.

"Hey Itachi...Why does Naruto have whisker-like scars on his cheeks?" Sasuke asked sleepily, he felt Itachi tense and glance back at him, blinking sleepily up at him Sasuke managed to spot the sadness within his brother's eyes only for a moment, before it faded and Itachi smiled down at him.

"It's...not something I can tell you Sasu" Sasuke sighed and placed his head back down, his eyes closing as sleep pulls him under.

Chuckling softly and standing from where he hid behind a tree, his golden eyes gleaming as the moonlight filtered through the trees, his grin spreading as he cracked his spine and took a step out of the shadows, the front door closing as he fully stepped out and stretched.

"It's been awhile...I wonder how you're doing..." He whispered, his ink-black hair swaying in the wind as he turned and began to walk away, his arms crossing behind his back as a owl hooted in the distance.

* * *

_**AN: So the end of this chapter, tell me how I did? leave comments, votes and follow me if you want! :)**_

_**Oh and as for why I haven't described thirty houses in detail, it's because I have no clear idea how I want them to look like, I'll fix that next chapter, maybe. XD**_

_**Follow this on Wattpad if you want ^^ I'll edit it when I'm back home :3**_


	2. Freeze Tag and Surprises Part 1

_**AN: Here's chapter two! This is so much fun to write I love it! **_

_**Now this is split into two parts for a reason, so just a warning.**_

_**Also, I don't own the video and picture on the side, I found them and I love them! :)**_

_**Enjoy! Let me know how it came out!**_

* * *

"Today was fun dad!" Naruto happily chirped as he pushed his orange boat within the soap-filled bath water, his eyes focusing on Kurama who lay sleeping on the small shelf just above the toilet. Pointing to him and grinning when his father grinned back Naruto watched as his dad slowly reached up and plucked Kurama from his perch, moving over and pointing to the water, Naruto held his breath as his father kneeled before the tub.

"You sure?" He asked, Naruto gave a nod and watched as Kurama was placed within the warm water, the moment he touched the water Kurama began paddling, his tail sticking straight up and his ears pinning to his skull.

"Did you know he could swim?" Naruto asked as his mother appeared in the bathroom doorway, her hands holding Naruto's orange towel and Kurama's smaller bath towel. Watching as his father shook his head Naruto watched as Kurama made his way over to him, his hands reaching out as a giggle escapes his lips as a bubble-tipped black nose bumps against his cheek.

"What was so fun about today Naruto?" His mother asked as she neared the tub, her pale hand reaching and uncapping the bottle of shampoo, Naruto swam over to her and closed his eyes as he felt her fingers gently scrubbing his hair.

"Sasuke and Itachi came over and you guys were off and... I got to play all day with Ku-chan and Sasuke!" He stated happily, opening his eyes and giggling when Kurama's head gently rubbed against his back, he spun around and swam towards where his father was holding a small orange bucket.

"You three are really close aren't you? Kurama usually isn't taken with strangers, it's nice don't you think Kushina? " Naruto sat still as his father raised the full bucket and dumped the warm water on his head, he heard his mother hum in agreement before giggling.

"He didn't really pay attention to Itachi though, alright you two, out you go. Tomorrow's anther day. " Naruto lifted his arms and allowed his father to lift him from the tub and wrap him in his warm towel, he turned and watched as Kurama blinked slowly at his mother as she gently scrubbed his fur with shampoo, a yawn escaping his lips as his father rose to reach the clothes that lay on the highest shelf.

"Your mother's right, alright Naruto, in pajamas you go and then bed." Naruto gave a sleepy smile and nod before slipping on his undies, then orange pajama shorts and red pajama shirt. He took a slightly dry Kurama from his mother as he made his way out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room, slipping inside and pausing just inside he gently placed his fox down before running back towards the bathroom and giving his father and mother a hug, a bright smile on his lips.

"Night Mom, Dad, I'll see you in the morning." He stated before turning and running back towards his room, picking up his slightly dozing fox from the floor Naruto closed his door and made his way towards his bed.

Unwinding Kurama and gently placing him on the floor, Naruto kneeled down and opened the little cage door, crawling in a bit to fix the rumpled crimson sheets before crawling out and plopping down on the floor and grabbing the towel to dry his fur a bit more Naruto yawned twice before deeming Kurama dry enough, reaching in and wrapping him within the warm blanket, Naruto reached in and gently kissed his head before closing the door and standing.

Making his way back towards his door, he flipped the lights off and made his way back towards his bed, his hands rubbing against his heavy eyes. Climbing the steps and plopping down on his orange blanket, Naurto grinned sleepily as he buried himself deeper into the familiar warmth, his eyes closing as a content sigh escapes his lips.

* * *

Sasuke tiredly made his way up the staircase and towards his room, dinner was over and now Itachi had sent him to brush his teeth before bed, yawning as he entered the bathroom, Sasuke grabbed his navy-blue tooth brush and mint toothpaste before beginning his task. Closing the door once he was done, Sasuke paused on his way towards his room, his brother's door was open, blinking and opening it slowly he smiled at what he saw.

Itachi was reading on his bed, his legs crossed and nightstand lamp bathing his gray-painted walls and almost silver color, Sasuke took a step inside and gently closed the door, his socked feet helping him in his mission: Scare Itachi.

"Care to join me Sasu?" Itachi's quiet voice filled the room, Sasuke blinked and pouted, moving toward his brother he sat at the edge before slipping under the black sheets Itachi had lifted, sitting at his brother's side Sasuke tried to peek at the title of the book.

"Will I ever scare you 'Tachi?" Sasuke said as he shifted until he lay on his side, Itachi's chuckle brought a smile to Sasuke's lips as he felt his brother lay down beside him.

"I highly doubt it Sasu"

"Why?"

"I was a ninja in my past life" Sasuke blinked and rolled his eyes as he gestured to the large book his brother held between his hands.

"I was one too, what are you reading?"

"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, want me to read it to you?" Sasuke blinked slowly, then nodded excitedly as Itachi flipped a few pages until the chapters title appeared.

"Yes please! You think we can get the other books so I can read them in order? I wonder if me and Naruto can read them..." He wondered quietly out loud, he giggled when Itachi's fingers gently tugged his cheek; he glanced up titled his head.

"Sure, are you sure you can handle these books? It's true I've read parts of books one, three and four to you, but for you to finish them?" Sasuke frowned and stuck his tongue out to his smirking brother.

"Don't doubt me Itachi, Naruto and me will finish books one through six. Now can we start please?" Sasuke asked, he loved the Harry Potter series, even though his brother never read the entire books to him growing up, he knew parts of the few he had heard, and he loved them.

"Alright, now where was I... Ah yes. " Itachi cleared his throat, wrapping his right arm around Sasuke, a smile on his lips.

"Chapter twenty-four, Sectumsempra" Sasuke said softly, Itachi turned back towards the page he'd been reading and cleared his throat.

"_A few days before the match against Ravenclaw, Harry found himself walking down to dinner alone from the common room, Ron having rushed off into a nearby bathroom to throw up yet again, and Hermione having dashed off to see Professor Vector about a mistake she thought she might have made in her last Arithmancy essay. More out of habit than anything, Harry made his usual detour along the seventh-floor corridor, checking the Marauder's Map as he went. For a moment he could not find Malfoy anywhere and assumed he must indeed be inside the Room of Requirement again, but then he saw Malfoy's tiny, labeled dot standing in a boys' bathroom on the floor below, accompanied, not by Crabbe or Goyle, but by Moaning Myrtle. _

_Harry only stopped staring at this unlikely coupling when he walked right into a suit of armor. The loud crash brought him out of his reverie; hurrying from the scene lest Filch turn up, he dashed down the marble staircase and along the passageway below. Outside the bathroom, he pressed his ear against the door. He could not hear anything. He very quietly pushed the door open. _

_Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed. _

_"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't. . . tell me what's wrong ... I can help you. . . ." _

_"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it. ... I can't. ... It won't work . . . and unless I do it soon ... he says he'll kill me. ..." _

_And Harry realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying — actually crying — tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into flu-cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder. _

_Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, thought Levicorpus! and flicked his wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another — _

_"No! No! Stop it!" squealed Moaning Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. "Stop! STOP!" _

_There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall be hind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myr tle, who screamed loudly; water poured everywhere and Harry slipped as Malfoy, his face contorted, cried, "Cruci —" _

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly. _

_Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand. _

_"No —" gasped Harry. _

_Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest. _

_"No — I didn't —" _

_Harry did not know what he was saying; he fell to his knees beside Malfoy, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood. Moaning Myrtle let out a deafening scream: "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" _

_The door banged open behind Harry and he looked up, terrified: Snape had burst into the room, his face livid. Pushing Harry roughly aside, he knelt over Malfoy, drew his wand, and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song. The flow of blood seemed to ease; Snape wiped the residue from Malfoy's face and repeated his spell. Now the wounds seemed to be knitting. _

_Harry was still watching, horrified by what he had done, barely aware that he too was soaked in blood and water. Moaning Myrtle was still sobbing and wailing overhead. When Snape had performed his countercurse for the third time, he half-lifted Malfoy into a standing position. _

_"You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that.. . . Come..." _

_He supported Malfoy across the bathroom, turning at the door to say in a voice of cold fury, "And you, Potter . . . You wait here for me." _

_It did not occur to Harry for a second to disobey. He stood up slowly, shaking, and looked down at the wet floor. There were bloodstains floating like crimson flowers across its surface. He could not even find it in himself to tell Moaning Myrtle to be quiet, as she continued to wail and sob with increasingly evident enjoyment._"

Sasuke yawned, curling deeper into his brother's warmth, his eyes closing.

"Why did he do it 'Tachi? I mean from what I remember Malfoy was mean but…." He mumbled sleepily, he glanced up when he heard the book being shut, Itachi gently lifted him from his bed and carried him to his room, Sasuke rubbing his eyes tiredly as he was placed gently under his blankets.

"I won't spoil it for you. Sasu? Do you want to go visit Naruto tomorrow?"

Sasuke blinked and smiled, his body curling into a ball as Itachi gently tucks him in.

"Yes please" He states quietly as the lights flicked off, the door closing softly as Itachi left his room, Sasuke smiled once more as sleep tugged him under.

* * *

Naruto blinked slowly, a yawn escaping as he rose and slowly crawled his way towards his steps, sliding down he paused just in front of Kurama's cage door.

"Morning Ku-chan! You know to go out the backdoor to go bathroom, right?" He asked seriously as he reached forward and unlatched the lock, Kurama watched him for a moment before chirping once. Naruto giggled and rose to his feet, moving towards his door he opened it and gestured for Kurama to go downstairs, walking past the spare room and his parent's room Naruto paused and quietly pushed open the bathroom door before slipping in.

After using the bathroom, Naruto brushed his teeth slowly, his free hand rubbing his eyes slowly as he rinsed his mouth out and splashed cold water on his face.

Leaving the bathroom and reaching the stairs Naruto took them two at a time, the quiet murmuring from below catching his attention as he neared the dining room, his head tilting as he focused on the voices as he entered the kitchen.

"We snuck in here Kakashi! We can't do that!" Came the harsh whisper, the soft chuckle that followed it had Naruto blinking slowly, shaking his head he focused again.

"We didn't _sneak_ in Iruka; Minato-sensei gave me a key. Anyway why'd you tag? You're good at Spanish last time I checked." Naruto grinned and made to step forward when a furry head rubbed against his hand, glancing down he gave a nod before turning towards the refrigerator.

"I wanted to tag along because I have nothing better to do, and it's been awhile since I've seen Naruto and Itachi as well as Sasuke-what?" Naruto opened the door and scanned the shelves, reaching up and grabbing a bottle of milk, he turned and plopped down on the white-marble floor and offered the bottle to Kurama.

"Sure Sure, now should we practice or wait until Itachi arrives?"

"Hm…let's wait till he gets here"

Naruto yawned softly as Kurama eagerly drank his breakfast, he picked him up and made his way towards the dining room, a grin spreading across his lips as he spotted two very familiar people.

"Kakashi! Iruka! Did you guys sneak in here again?" He asked as he reached the two older teens, a giggle escaping his lips as Kakashi lifted him up and into his lap, he frowned when Kurama was gently lifted from his arms, Naruto watched as Iruka placed him in his red carrier, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Did you forget today Kurama has to go see the vet?" Kakashi asked softly as he poked his cheek, Naruto blinked and gave a nod; he placed the half-empty bottle on the table and allowed Kakashi to place him back on the floor.

"I did, are you two taking him? Can I come? What about Itachi and Sasuke?" Naruto closed his mouth when Iruka placed Kurama on the white carpet and reached for him and lifted him up.

"Yes were taking him, yes you can home and Itachi and Sasuke are still coming. It's still early you know, Kurama has him check-up at eight-thirty, its seven-fifty now. I'll help you get dressed if you'd like; what should Kakashi make for you to eat?" Naruto hummed softly as Iruka led him out of the dining room and towards the kitchen.

"I know! Orange juice with waffles and bananas!" He stated happily as Kakashi opened the freezer and peered inside, Naruto blinked as Kakashi held up two boxes up to him.

"Blueberry or Chocolate-chip waffles Naruto?" Kakashi said softly, Naruto glanced between the two boxes, his stomach rumbling softly, he focused his eyes on both boxes and released his grip on Iruka's neck to point to them.

"Both please, did Mom and Dad leave already?" He asked softly, glancing up and frowning slightly, the gentle squeeze Iruka gave him caught his attention.

"They're still here, sleeping if I'm correct. We offered to take Kurama so they wouldn't have to worry, now let's go get you dressed okay?"

Naruto smiled and gave a nod; the sounds of Kakashi roaming through the kitchen filled the silence as Iruka carried him back up the stairs.

"What are they going to do to him Iruka?" Naruto asked curiously as Iruka placed him on his bed and moved towards his dresser, turning and sliding off his bed, Naruto pulled his pillows off before beginning to fix him light-blue under-sheets.

"If I remember correctly Dr. Inuzuka said she'd only check to see how he's growing. His shots won't come until he reaches a year, now orange-red spiral shirt and black shorts? Or white shirt and navy-blue shorts?"

Naruto finished fixing his bed and glanced at Iruka, his head tilting as he scanned the clothes being held up to him.

"White shirt and navy-blue shorts please, hey Iruka? What's today's date?"

"Hmm…it's the nineteenth of July, why?"

Naruto slipped his shirt and shorts on before turning and folding his pajamas and leaving them on his bed, he turned back to Iruka and accepted the white socks given to him, slipping them on he turns and moves towards his bedroom door.

"Mom and Dad were discussing something a few days ago, was just curious is all" He stated quietly as he made his way down the hall towards the stairs again.

"Odd isn't it? Let's have you eat before we head out" Iruka stated quietly as they quietly made their way down, Naruto offered a nod as the smell of chocolate and blueberry filled the air, he ran forward and wrapped his small arms around Kakashi's legs.

"I've told you not to do that Naru, now your foods on the table, eat up." Kakashi said with a smile as he gently ruffled Naruto's hair, pulling back and sticking his tongue out Naruto moved towards the dining room and towards the only plate of food on the gray mahogany table.

He grinned when he noticed that besides his waffles and bananas Kakashi had placed apple slices and grapes in a smaller bowl, picking up his fork he began to cut into his breakfast.

* * *

"Sasuke? What would you like?" Sasuke blinked and finished rising his mouth before splashing water on his face, turning and drying his hands and face, he opened the bathroom door and focused on his brother.

Itachi smiled and gestured Sasuke out of the bathroom, Sasuke noticed that his brother wore a gray t-shirt and black shorts; he blinked and focused on the question Itachi had asked him.

"Cereal's okay for today" He said softly, making his way back towards his room he smiled when he noticed Itachi had already picked his clothes out for him, slipping his pajamas off –a black t-shirt and gray shorts- he slipped into white shorts and a navy-blue shirt. Tugging on his white socks, Sasuke made his way down the hall and towards the stairs, entering the dining room he took the seat beside his brother and slowly began to eat his breakfast.

"Before we go to Naruto's house we have to go to the library to get books that I need for my other projects have somehow vanished from my room"

Sasuke blinked and lowered his spoon before answering.

"Vanished? Wasn't Deidara here a few weeks ago?"

Itachi blinked slowly and sighed.

"How could I forget? I'm going to kill him" Itachi stated quietly as he stabbed his egg, Sasuke giggled softly and began to eat once more.

Slipping his navy-blue tennis shoes on, Sasuke stood and opened the front door, Itachi's hand on his shoulder gently pushed him forward, the door closed behind them as they made their way down their driveway.

"We going to ride the bus 'Tachi?" Sasuke asked curiously as he took his brother's hand, his eyes wandering across the street and focusing on Naruto's two-story home, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Yeah, the library is on the west side of town and seeing as we live on the east side walking from here to there would take forever. What do you think you'll play with Naruto?"

Sasuke blinked and focused on the main street they were nearing, he smiled as the bus came to a halt, he glanced up at Itachi and giggled when a gentle tug on his hand had him passing his brother.

"Maybe Freeze tag, or something maybe we can read too" Sasuke stated happily as Itachi tugged his hand again.

They took off down the surprisingly empty sidewalk and climbed the steps just as the door was closing behind them.

"Good Morning boys!" Came the cheerful voice of the bus driver, Sasuke smiled sheepishly at him and allowed Itachi to tug him towards a seat near the middle of the bus, his took the place closets to the window and watched as the images passed him by. Awhile later Sasuke blinked as he noticed the familiar looking school that was coming into view, he turned to Itachi and noticed his brother had pulled out Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince again, reaching over and poking his pale cheek Sasuke smiled when Itachi blinked slowly at him.

"Sasu?"

"'Tachi were passing your school, is the library close?"

"Yeah, pull that lever above you" Itachi stated as he gestured to the black object hanging above Sasuke's head, nodding and reaching up Sasuke gave it a tug before releasing it.

"Konoha Public Library" Came the soft voice of the bus driver from his seat, Sasuke rose and followed Itachi as he moved towards the doors, he noticed that a few other people were getting off too; he moved closer to Itachi and gently gripped the back of his shirt.

"Alright now Sasuke, I'll be in the Science section as well as the History section and the….. English section so I want to you go towards the Fiction section and see if you can find your books, is that okay?" Sasuke blinked slowly and glanced up at Itachi, they'd entered the library and were now standing a few feet from the checkout desk, he glanced around and gave a nod.

"Which can I get?"

"Let's start with the Sorcerer's Stone and The Chamber of Secrets; we can get the rest next time."

Sasuke smiled and began to move towards the Fiction section, his eyes scanning the names, he slowly made his way down the aisles of books, his fingers tracing over the books he passed as he neared the end of the row.

His eyes widened when he saw the familiar covers.

Reaching up and tugging both book down he spun on his heel and made his way towards the English section, a grin spreading across his lips as he spotted Itachi tugging a book from the highest shelf.

"I found them 'Tachi!" He stated happily as Itachi neared him, he held up the books and giggled when Itachi gently ruffled his hair.

"Good job Sasuke, now let's check them out and get back home, I know you're excited to see Naruto and Kurama"

Sasuke grinned and eagerly led Itachi towards the front of the library.

* * *

"Do you think they were talking about his birthday?"

"It's coming up isn't it? I'd forgotten"

Naruto blinked and focused on the conversation Iruka and Kakashi were having, his hand slowly petting a sleeping Kurama.

"He'll be eight won't he?" Iruka whispered softly.

"Yup"

"Who's birthday is coming up Kakashi?" Naruto asked curiously, jumping down from his seat and offering Kurama to Iruka.

"Sasuke's, he'll be nine on the twenty-third of July"

Naruto blinked and gasped softly.

"His birthday's coming up and I have no gift for him!"

He watched as Kakashi and Iruka shared a look, he glanced towards the front door and frowned.

"You want to get him something?" Iruka asked, his hand gently stroking Kurama's ears.

"Of course! I just….I just don't know what" Naruto whispered softly, the sound of the back door opening had his head lifting and focusing on it.

"There's a toy store two stores down, can I trust you to only go there and right back?" Kakashi said firmly, Naruto blinked and offered a nod.

"Yes, I'll go look for a toy and if I don't find one I'll be right back" He stated seriously, he watched as Iruka rose and carried Kurama over to Dr. Inuzuka, he focused again when Kakashi held a bill out to him, he took it and slipped it into his pocket.

"I'll be with Kurama and Iruka, be back soon Naruto" Kakashi stated with a smile, Naruto grinned and turned and made his way towards the front door, opening it he stepped out and glanced left and right.

He blinked once then again.

He slowly made his way towards the Toy Store and paused just before reaching the front door. He stepped inside and grinned, patting his pockets before moving towards the toys, Naruto picked up a basket and moved forward. Awhile later -Naruto still coudn't tell time very well, the clock inside the store didn't help much- Naruto stepped out and sighed softly, he'd found nothing for Sasuke, moving forward and to the right, Naruto paused as he spotted a box.

He peered into the box and gasped softly.

Lifting the box up and making sure no one was watching, he turned and ran down the sidewalk.

Pushing open the Inuzuka Vet Clinic's front door Naruto rushed over to where Hana sat behind the main desk, his eyes wide as he gently placed the box down on the floor.

"Hana! I found something near the Toy Store, can you help it?" He asked softly, his eyes watering as he gestures to the box by his feet, he watches as Hana stands and rushes over, her black eyes scanning the box before opening it and gasping softly.

"….Oh dear, yes Naruto I'll see what I can do, just sit and relax okay? I'll make it feel better" Hana said softly as she gently lifted the box and hurriedly moved towards the door Kakashi, Kurama, Iruka and Dr. Inuzuka had entered.

Naruto gulped and moved towards the seat he'd been sitting in, he closed his eyes and curled up and hugged his knees to his chest.

He hoped it'd be okay, it looked so small…and fragile…..

* * *

_**AN: Oh dear….what did Naruto find? **_

_**Ten pages….been awhile since I wrote this much! xD **_

_**Thanks for reading! If anything doesn't make sense let me know!**_

_**PS: Can anyone guess what little Naruto found? If you guess right, the next chapter will be dedicated to you!~(notice that on Wattpad the chapter are updated quicker and include a video and picture, if you wish to join me there follow me, the link is in my bio :D)  
**_

_**Later!~**_


	3. Freeze Tag and Surprises Part 2

_**AN: Here's chapter three! This story is just so fun to write!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC's.**_

* * *

Sasuke paused as the bus doors opened and glanced back to make sure Itachi was behind him, he smiled as Itachi arched a brow at him, he grinned and hopped up onto the bottom step, laughter coming from the bus driver catching his attention as he climbed the three remaining steps.

"Happy are we?" He asked with a smile, Sasuke glanced up and smiled at the bus driver, his head tilting when he noticed the name tag on his shirt: Dan Kato. He also noticed that the man was tall; his light blue-hair tied neatly into a low ponytail, Sasuke gave a nod and glanced at up Itachi who was standing with a small smile on his lips.

"Yes sir, my brother and I went to the library and I found my favorite book series!" He stated excitedly, allowing Itachi to guide him towards the seat just behind Kato-san's seat, he plopped down and peered around his seat as the doors shut and the bus began to move again, he noticed the odd placement of the steering wheel, brake and gas pedals as well as the lever that was always pulled when the bus came to a halt.

"What's your name little one? And what favorite book series did you get, I've been searching for a new book for ages and can't find any that catch my interest, maybe you could help?" Sasuke blinked and felt excitement bubble in his stomach, the bus came to a halt at a light and Kato-an turned in his seat and extended his pale hand out, Sasuke grinned and tugged one of his two books from the pile on Itachi's knees and handed it to him.

"Sasuke sir, this is my brother Itachi. I found the Harry Potter series, it's seven books in total" He stated proudly, Kato-an laughed softly and flipped the book over, his dark-green eyes scanning the summary before flipping the book back over and glancing at the title, Sasuke glanced up and reached forward to poke Kato-san's arm.

Kato-san glanced up and hummed softly, he handed the Sorcerer's Stone back to Sasuke and turned back to face the front once more, Sasuke placed his book back on top of the pile and peered around the edge of his seat to watch the scene pass him by, he blinked and glanced as Kato-san cleared his throat.

"Thanks for the suggestion Sasuke-kun, would you like to help me? My arm hurts from having to pull the lever and my next stop is coming up…would you like to pull it?" Sasuke blinked and glanced at his brother hopefully, Itachi glanced up from his cell's screen and offered a nod and smile, grinning and standing from his seat Sasuke stepped forward and stood beside Kato-san's seat.

"Yes please, Kato-san!" He chirped happily, his eyes focusing on the lever as Kato-san's laughter filled the silence of the bus, Sasuke blinked and glanced back and for the first time noticed that the bus was strangely empty, he focused forward again when a pale finger gently tapped his shoulder.

"Alright now….three…two…" Sasuke pulled the lever and watched in fascination as the doors slid open; he stepped back when the group of people climbed the steps and made their way towards the back. He pushed it back when Kato-san gestured him to, he reclaimed his spot beside him and smiled happily as they continued down the busy main road, his head tilting when he noticed they were passing Itachi's middle school, a yawn escaping his lips as the bus slowed once more at a red light.

"Sasuke, maybe you should come sit down" Itachi stated softly, Sasuke blinked and glanced at Kato-san with a sheepish smiled.

"Sorry sir, I woke up earlier than normal to go visit my new friends…Itachi? Can I keep helping Kato-san? It's really fun" He asked hopefully, his right hand rubbing his eyes tiredly; Kato-san's laughter filled the bus once more as the bus began moving once more.

"I don't mind, is that fine with you Uchiha-kun?" Sasuke smile and focused his eyes on Itachi, his older brother placed his phone in his lap before tapping his chin, he offered a nod and lifted a finger in the air.

"Itachi is fine Kato-san, I'll let you help Sasuke but if you start falling asleep standing up you'll sit and take a nap okay?" Itachi stated quietly but firmly, Sasuke excitedly grinned, focusing forward and offering Kato-san a smile which he returned with a wink.

* * *

"Uzumaki-kun?" Naruto blinked slowly and dragged his eyes away from the documentary on foxes they were giving on the TV, his attention on the person that had called his name.

"Yes?" He asked curiously, his head tilting as the girl stepped closer to him, a smile spreading across her lips as she glanced down at the red clipboard in her lightly-tanned hands.

"Hello, my name is Kageka Cin. The little kitten you brought in is just fine in case you were wondering, your little fox Kurama was really helpful with calming him down" Naruto blinked and felt a grin spread across his lips as the words sunk in, he rose and reached towards the girl, hugging her tightly and spinning her before setting her down, her soft laughter filling the quiet front lobby.

"Thanks Kageka-chan! I didn't even know it was a kitten...I just saw it and couldn't really let it stay there ya know? Can I…can I go see him?" Naruto asked hopefully, his fingers intertwining behind his back as he watched Kageka tuck a stray strand of brown-hair behind her ear, blinking his eyes he took in her appearance as she tapped a finger against her chin.

She was his height, with chin-length brown hair with golden-highlights, her skin was lightly tanned and her brown eyes lit up as she smiled at him and gave a nod, Naruto noted she was wearing a white t-shirt and purple shorts with black ballet flats.

"Sure you can, we gave him a bath and are checking to see if he'll need any more help." Naruto smiled and followed the girl towards the back door, the soft murmurs of voices filling the air as they entered, Kageka smiled brightly at him and gestured him forward, the familiar happy chirping that came from the second to last room caught Naruto's attention as they neared the end long white hallway. He glanced over to the brunette and grinned when she gave a nod; he ran towards the room and pushed open the door, giggling when a ball of fur slammed into his chest and sent him stumbling back a few steps, the small warm hand that gently pressed against his back helped Naruto gain his balance once more.

"Ku-chan! I missed you!"He stated happily as he sat and pulled a happy Kurama in arms, his attention shifting around the rather large room, his eyes stopping on Kageka as she gently scratches Kurama's ears, Naruto grins and watches as she moves to the center of the room, his head tilting as a familiar figure yawn widely and lazily scratches her nose.

"Been awhile since I've seen you come by here Naruto it's normally your parents of those two idiots, I'm glad to see you" Naruto grinned up at Dr. Inuzuka's smiling face and offered a grin as he placed Kurama back on the floor, he watched as Kurama moved over to where a little cage was positioned under a metal table in the center of the room.

"Did he do okay?" Naruto asked as he watched Kurama gently probe the cage with his orange paw, the warm hand on his head catching his attention, he glanced up and took the lollipop Dr. Inuzuka handed him, she cleared her throat and gestured behind her as she made her way towards the door.

"I have other patients to see Naruto, I'll see you around" She stated with a wave of her hand, Naruto blinked and glanced over to where Kakashi and Iruka were supposed to be sitting as the door closed, he yelped softly when a finger gently poked his shoulder.

"Opps, sorry Uzumaki-kun didn't mean to startle you. Would you like to know how Kurama-kun did?" Naruto turned to fully face Kageka and blinked when he noticed another girl leaning against the far wall with a clipboard in her pale hands, his glanced at Kageka and smiled brightly.

"Naruto if that's okay Kageka-chan, yes please I'd like to know how Kurama did" He stated softly, his eyes focusing on the girl that slowly stretched her arms over her head and slowly made her way towards the center of the room.

"Cin will be fine Naruto-kun, Kurama's growing just fine so no need to worry" Naruto offered a nod to the smiling brunette, he focused on the metal table as the other girl bent and gently lifted the cage before gently placing the cage on top of the table, the soft meowing of the kitten within filling the room, bending down and lifting a quietly chirping Kurama onto the table Naruto watched as the cage door was opened slowly.

"My name is Kageka Layla, pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun. This little guy isn't sick but he will need to stay here for a few days" Naruto perked up as Kageka's soft voice filled the air, he reached forward and gently tugged on the end of her very long purple shirt, the onyx eyes that focused on him blinked slowly.

"Why does he have to stay Layla-san? I-I mean Kagek-" Naruto began franticly only to giggle as pale fingers gently tickle his sides, he focuses on a smiling Layla-san and frowns in confusion.

"Layla is fine Naruto-kun, he needs to stay for a few days so we can make sure he won't come down with something, he hasn't eaten well in awhile so we have to make sure he won't get sick when we feed him in a bit" Layla stated softly, her pale fingers gently scratching the kitten's black ears. Naruto watched as Kurama moved forward and rubbed his back against Layla's arm before curling around the yawning kitten's small body, gasping softly Naruto spun and excitedly giggled.

"That's it!" He stated happily, spinning in a circle, the soft giggle from Cin had Naruto smiling as he stepped closer to the table and reached out a hand, pausing as he glanced up at Layla for permission, a nod was his answer and he gently scratched the kitten's ears.

"What's it Naruto?" Came Iruka's question, glancing up Naruto pointed towards the sleeping kitten and a napping Kurama, the door closing softly behind Kakashi as they made their way towards the table.

"This kitten will be Sasuke's present!" He quietly stated, his eyes lifting and focusing on Cin and Layla as they gathered around the table, the black clipboard in Layla's hands was placed gently on the metal surface, Naruto was as Layla lazily tapped the pen against her chin.

Layla's pale skin remained Naruto of Sasuke and Itachi, she wore a long sleeveless purple shirt and gray shorts, her onyx eyes were slowly reading papers that Naruto couldn't see, her silver-gray hair with golden-highlights spilling over her shoulders as she leaned forward and gently scooped Cin into her lap. Naruto moved around the table and gently poked Cin's arm.

"Your friend's birthday coming up?" Cin asked quietly, her head resting against Layla's shoulder, Naruto grinned excitedly as he glanced towards the kitten and Kurama, his small shoulders squaring and little face setting in a determined expression, he glanced up at Layla and quickly asked his question.

"Can I adopt him? I mean not for me but for my friend Sasuke? The little guy reminds me of him and I wanted…" Naruto frowned and glanced over towards the kitten, pausing when a pair of open navy-blue eyes watched him, it's black tail swaying slowly as it uncurled itself from Kurama's body, Naruto moved forward and gently picked up the kitten and giggled softly when he rubbed it's furry head against his nose.

"It seems he agrees, when is your friend's birthday?" Layla asked softly, Naruto turned and found her pulling a sheet of paper from a stack on a desk in the far corner, glancing towards Kakashi and Iruka for a moment Naruto hesitated as he tried to remember the date of Sasuke's birthday.

"It's on the twenty-third of July Layla-san, do you think he'll be fine by then?" Naruto asked hopefully, his fingers absently scratching the kitten's ears, the sudden added weight on his shoulders told him that Kruama had awoken; he lifted his left hand and began to scratch behind his orange-black ears.

"Hm….today's the nineteenth so that gives us four days. I'd say that'd be fine, this little guys is about two or three months old, same as Kurama, so he'll quickly fight off any illness he may get from today until the day he leaves. Would you care to fill out the adoption sheet?" Naruto grinned and moved towards Layla and Cin, the kitten shifting from his arms to his shoulder where it purred softly, raising a hand Naruto leaned forward on the metal table and accepted the pen before he began to fill out the sheet, pausing only when he reached the 'Address' block.

"'Kashi? 'Ruka? What's our house number?" Naruto asked, turning to face his guardian's with furrowed blonde brows, he watched as the both rose from their seats and moved towards him.

"You know what the name of our neighborhood is right?" Iruka asked with a smile, his dark-skinned hand reaching to gently pluck Kurama and the kitten from Naruto's shoulders, he grinned gratefully and hummed softly.

"It's called….Leaf Vill" He stated with a nod, he glanced at Kakashi and watched as the older teen raised four fingers.

"Right, now do you know your house number and street name?" He asked lazily, his gray-eyes piercing Naruto's cobalt-blue for as a smile spreads across his lips.

"Hm….I know it has a seven….And the street name began with an H…." Naruto paused and closed his eyes, his brows furrowing as he thought.

"I heard they were going to change the name of that neighborhood soon" Naruto heard Layla state softly, his eyes snapping open when the numbers and street name finally popped into his mind.

"They are? How come?" Iruka asked quietly, Naruto spun around and wrote down the number of his home and street name, a grin on his lips as he felt Kakashi squeeze his shoulder softly from his side, he continued down the sheet, pausing when he reached 'Pet Name'.

"Who knows, maybe the Board wants to change things?" Layla stated with a lazy wave of her pale hand, Naruto giggled and raised his hand, Kakashi's soft chuckle filled the air as Iruka and Layla focused on him.

"Yes Naruto? You do know you don't have to raise your hand right?" Layla stated with a silver eyebrow arched, Naruto grinned and shrugged, gesturing to the sheet in his hands, Cin's head tilted in confusion as her brown-eyes scanned the sheet.

"I don't know what to put for the little guy's name…so can I leave it blank?" He asked tilting his head and waiting for the answer, his fingers un-wrapping the lollipop from its wrapper he slipped it into his mouth and turned his attention back to the sheet with a frown.

"Leave it blank, when he's named let us know okay? The rest of the sheet is for us to fill so don't worry about it" Layla said with a smile, Cin giggled and jumped from the spinning chair Layla had sat them in, her lightly-tanned face almost glowing with joy as she gently plucked the kitten from Iruka's grip and spun him around, Naruto giggled when the kitten meowed softly before beginning to squirm in her grip.

"You'll soon have a home, isn't that great?" Cin excitedly asked the kitten, it's squirming stopped as it glanced down at her and flicked his tai and ears, Naruto handed the sheet to a smiling Layla as he made his way over towards Cin and the kitten, he gently stratched its ears before turning and picking up Kurama.

"Anything else Layla-_chan_?" Kakashi's soft voice filled the air, Naruto glanced up when he heard a low growl come from the silverette's throat.

"Don't push it Hatake-_san"_ Layla snarled out, her hands curling at her sides, Naruto watched as Kakashi's normally stoic expression shifted as his gray-eyes widened slightly, Iruka's soft chuckles filled the silence as he gently shoved at Kakashi's shoulder.

"You know better than to tease her Kakashi, she may be the same age as Itachi but let's be honest, we may be older but those two can easily ruin us" Naruto's head tilted in confusion at the mention of Itachi's name, he glanced at Cin and found her watching the conversation with concentration.

"They know one another?" He asked curiously, Cin giggled and gave a nod before focusing again on the three people before her, Naruto did the same, he couldn't wait to tell his Mom, Dad and Sasuke about this later.

"Ruin us? How Iruka? She's smaller then us and flat-ches-" Kakashi paused when Layla took a step forward, her knuckles cracking as a strange gleam filled her onyx-eyes, Naruto watched as the older silver-haired male backed away slightly, his hands raising as if to block a punch.

"I'm _what_ Kakashi? Care to finish that sentence you perverted hedgehog?" Layla stated softly, her eyes hardening as she moved forward once more, Naruto giggled when Kakashi hid behind a laughing Iruka, Cin's laughter mixing with his own as Layla took another step forward and Kakashi tugged Iruka with him as he took a step back.

"And here we go again, I hate to break this up but Itachi called and wants to know if were home so he and Sasuke can stop by, should we go?" Iruka managed to say once he'd caught his breath, his fingers wiping away tears from his eyes, Naruto eyes widened and turned towards the door, pausing when he reached it and turning to face an annoyed looking Layla and a smiling Cin.

"Let's go! Thanks Layla-san! Cin-chan! We'll be back in four days to get the kitten for Sasuke" He stated in a hurry, he gently placed Kurama in his carrier and grabbed both his guardian's hands, tugging them towards the door.

"Bye Naruto-kun! See you soon!" Cin chirped happily, placing the kitten down in order for her to wave with both her arms.

"See you soon, oh an Kakashi? Remind me to mention the tutu incident-" Naruto didn't get to hear the rest of Layla's sentence as Kakahi had picked him up and bolted down the hallway, Iruka's laughter filling the air.

"Goodbye to you to you evil witch!" Kakashi shouted as he flung the backdoor open and proceeded to carry Naruto towards the front door, Naruto giggled and passed Kurama to Iruka who waved at a confused looking Hana.

Finally making it out of the clinic, Naruto allowed Kakashi to carry him towards his gray Abarth, his eyes dropping as sleep tugged at him, he curled up in his seat as the car came to life.

Jerking awake when the car turned off, Naruto blinked and took a moment to process where he was, spotting to familiar people sitting on his front porch, Naruto opened his door and bolted forwards.

"Sasuke! Itachi!" He shouted happily, tackling the two brothers and hugging them tightly.

"Wanna read with me Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a smile on his lips, Naruto smiled and gave a nod.

"Now we can begin our lesson, sorry for being late" Kakashi murmured with a sigh, Naruto ignored him and moved with Sasuke towards the front door.

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi asked softly.

"Well you see, Layla is helping out at Inuzuka's Pet Clinic and took care of Kurama and let's just say…she mentioned the tutu incident and-" Iruka's yelp filled the silence, Naruto glanced back and shook his head, Sasuke's hand gently tugging him forward.

"_Shut up about that"_ Kakashi stated firmly, the last thing Naruto heard was Itachi's quietly laughter and Iruka's annoyed huff.

_**~Four days later~**_

"Are you awake Sasuke?" Itachi asked through the bathroom door, Sasuke yawned and picked up his toothbrush and slowly spread toothpaste on it before answering his brother.

"Yeah 'Tachi M'up" He stated softly as he began to brush his teeth, Itachi's laughter filled their quiet house as he turned the knob and leaned against the doorframe.

"Good, now hurry up or do you want to miss out on your party?" Sasuke perked up and glanced at his brother, he'd forgotten the letter that'd been sent to them two days ago, a grin broke out on his small face as he brushed his bottom teeth and tongue before rinsing his mouth and turning and pointing towards his smirking brother.

"Do you remember the password? We can't get in unless we know it. We don't want to be crushed by a troll" Sasuke stated firmly, remembering the chapter he and Naruto had finished yesterday, they were halfway through the Sorcerer's Stone already with the help of Kakashi and Iruka and at times Itachi when the older wasn't practicing his Spanish with the other two.

"Yes I remember it Sasuke, now go get dressed so we can head over there and see what's been planned for you" Itachi stated with a smile, his head reaching out towards Sasuke, taking it and allowing himself to be guided towards his room Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what Naruto and his family had planned for them.

He was beyond excited.

_**~Twenty-minutes later~**_

"In order to enter the house of Uzumaki, you must know that password, do you?" Sasuke watched as Tsunade Sannin –Naruto's Grandmother- lifted the bouquet of flowers in her hands and arched a blonde brow as she stood before the entrance, her honey-brown eyes lifting towards Itachi and flashing as a smirk overtook her features, her blonde-hair falling freely behind her back.

"_Caput Draconis_" Sasuke stated with a smile, grinning when Tsunade moved aside and ushered them into the house, stepping inside he slipped his gray-converse off before glancing at Tsunade, Itachi following close behind as she led them further inside, the peach-colored walls seeming to darken as they entered the kitchen, turning to the right and entering the dining room.

Sasuke paused and felt his eyes widening in pure surprise.

The normally cobalt-blue walls were now brown, the gray mahogany table was now red and the cobalt-blue chairs were now red and seemed even more cushioned then before.

"Sasuke!" Naruto chirped happily from the other end of the room, Sasuke glanced over and felt a smile tug at his lips as he spotted Kurama moved towards him, his fur abnormally fuzzy as he rubbed his head against his leg.

"You must wear the robes of your house in order to stay here, now which house are you?" Kushina's voice came from beside him; Sasuke yelped and jumped back, his eyes focusing on what she wore.

Her long crimson-hair was tied in two low pigtails, her violet eyes hidden behind glasses, the robes she wore were covered in white powder, her head tilting to the side as she raised her arms and wiggled her fingers before turning towards the table and gesturing to a set of robes.

"Slytherin" Sasuke stated with a smile as he gently moved Kurama from his legs and made his way towards the table, picking up the robes he shrugged them over his gray t-shirt and white shorts, turning to Itachi he watched as Kushina moved towards him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

"And you?" She asked with a grin, Sasuke giggled and picked up the larger set of robes and handed them to his brother, Itachi shook his head and easily slipped them over his black t-shirt and black shorts, Sasuke turned and paused when he noticed Minato and Jiraiya Sannin –Naruto's Grandfather- entered the room.

"Welcome, welcome all to the house of Uzumaki. Who would care to play Quidditch?" Jiraiya said with a smile, Sasuke heard Naruto giggle, he glanced to his side and gestured the excited blonde to his side as four other people entered the room and moved towards them.

Sasuke glanced at the two girls and felt his head tilt to the side; he opened his mouth to ask who they were when Itachi's quiet voice cut him off, he noticed one wore Slytherin robes while the other wore Gryffindor robes.

"Layla, Cin it's been awhile, how have you been?" Itachi asked, moving towards them and hugging them before stepping back and glancing at Sasuke. "This is Kageka Layla-" He gestured to the silverette with a smirk as she curtsied before standing straight, "-and this is her younger sister Kageka Cin" the brunette smiled and curtsied before moving forward and opening a bag she pulled from under her Gryffindor robes.

"Let's go play Quidditch Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun" She stated with a smile on her lightly-tanned face, Sasuke glanced at Minato and arched a brow as the man waved an old-fashioned lantern and moved towards Sasuke with a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke" He said when he was close enough, he bent down and hugged Sasuke before glancing to his grinning son, his lips twitching as a low growl came from under the table.

"Looks like Kurama's going to be mad at us for awhile, getting his fur like that took a good two hours" Kushina giggled from beside them, Sasuke snorted softly and glanced around the room, noticing that Itachi had moved to a corner with Layla, Kakashi and Iruka.

"Let's go play Quidditch before the cake and presents!" Naruto exclaimed happily, tugging Sasuke and Cin towards the double doors with a grin on his lips as he released their hands in order to push the doors open.

'Quidditch' as Sasuke found out was actually a modified version of Freeze-Tag, ducking behind the Sakura tree's trunk Sasuke took in deep breaths as he glanced around the large backyard, the single stream of light coming from the backyard's porch light allowed enough light to see Naruto chasing a happily giggling Cin around in circles.

Squaring his shoulders Sasuke took off in the opposite direction in which Cin was leading Naruto a grin spreading across his lips as he cupped his face with both his hands and skidded to a halt in the center of the 'field' before the Gryffindor goal.

"Cin!" He shouted and rushed forward as the football was thrown in his direction, catching it and turning on his heel he runs towards the goal and easily throws the ball within the makeshift hoop.

"Yes!" Cin's excited voice filled the air as she spun and tackled Naruto to the ground, Sasuke race forward and threw himself into the pile, giggling when Cin kissed his cheeks and hugged him close, Naruto giggled and helped them both up with a grin on his lips.

"Congratulations! You three have earned a piece of cake!" Jiraiya shouted with a grin on his lips, Sasuke watched as he turned and took a tray from a smiling Tsunade, he turned and made his way down the steps and towards where Sasuke, Naruto and Cin were sitting.

"Who came up with the Quidditch?" Sasuke glanced up at Layla's soft voice, his head tilting as she sat on one of the wooden chairs and sat cross-legged as Iruka, Kakashi and Itachi sat in a circle around her, they had their robes open.

"Well it's based on Quidditch in the books just that there are no Bludgers, Quaffle or Snitch or brooms, or the other players" Kakashi stated lazily, Sasuke watched as Layla's oynx-eyes lit up as she glanced at Kakashi and lifted a finger.

"The other players include three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one-" Layla's voice suddenly ceased, Sasuke glanced up after having bitten into his piece of cake and found Itachi's pale hand covering her mouth.

"And one Seeker" He stated calmly, removing his hand and sitting back with a smirk on his lips, Sasuke glanced over to where Cin and Naruto ate their cake slowly, focusing on the conversation before them with interest.

"You flat-chested idiot" Kakashi said from beside Iruka, a grin playing on his lips as he lazily waved his plastic fork around, Sasuke paused in eating his four piece when he heard Layla's laughter fill the air, glancing at the open double doors he noticed that Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade were moving towards the wooden table beside the seats with their plates of cake in their hands.

"You know hedgehog…I feel like telling everyone of the tutu incident"Layla asked with a smirk that rivaled Itachi's, Sasuke rose from the cool grass and gestured Cin and Naruto to follow him, they made their way towards the back steps and sat on the fourth one, placing their half-eaten cake on the third one.

"No, what happened?" Minato asked after swallowing his piece of cake, his cobalt-blue eyes bright as he glanced at Layla and smiled, Sasuke perked up and glanced at the silverette.

"Tell us Layla" He stated with a smile, he noticed Kakashi had paled and was slowly moving backwards, the yelp that escaped him when two pale hands gripped his wrists and tugged him down.

"Well you see…" Layla stated with a smirk as she tugged Kakashi back beside a grinning Iruka.

_~Half-hour later~_

"Alright, now its present time!" Naruto chirped happily as he tugged Sasuke and Cin inside, the light drizzle that had started during Layla's story had picked up and had forced them inside, poking Kurama's nose as they passed Naruto made his way towards the table and gestured towards the four presents and picked up the first one and handed it to Sasuke.

"To Sasuke from Kushina and Minato" He read with a smile and slowly un-wrapped the blue and red wrapping, his onyx eyes widening as he slowly withdrew a black photo album with the words '_Family Memories'_ written across the front with silver lettering. He blinked and Naruto watched as he rose from the floor and hugged his Mom and Dad tightly before handing the book to Itachi and taking a seat on the white carpet.

"Next is…this one!" Naruto chirped happily, handing him a green and gold wrapped present, he plopped down and crossed his legs and watched as Sasuke slowly lifted up the card and glanced up with a smile.

"To Sasuke from Tsunade and Jiraiya" He stated before slowly removing the wrappings, his eyes widening again as he slowly pulled out a set of black, gray and white quill-pens and several notebooks with different phrases written on the covers, Sasuke again rose from the floor and tightly hugged Naruto's Grandpa and Grandma.

"And now…this one!" He stated with a grin as he handed the silver and red wrapped present to a happy smiling Sasuke, he lifted the tag and glanced at the two who had given it to him.

"To Sasuke from Layla and Cin" He read before un-wrapping the box and gasping, he lifted up a navy-blue collar and two metal tags, his head tilting as he also lifted a navy-blue leash, two bowls and a small navy-blue bed. "What is….what are these for?" He asked softly, Naruto rose to his feet and brought the last present forward, this one wrapped in orange and sky-blue wrapping, he plopped down and gently pushed it infront of Sasuke's stunned face.

"Open it Sasu" He said with a smile, Sasuke blinked and reached forward, lifting the card and tackling him into a hug before un-wrapping the box, a choked sob escaped his lips.

"Na-Naru-it's a kitten!" He stated as he gently lifted the happily meowing kitten from the box, it's black ears twitching as Sasuke gently scratched its ears, it's little pink nose sniffing the air as it was placed on the white carpet and gently turned to place the collar on.

"Do you like him?" Naruto asked anxiously, Cin had plopped down beside him and was smiling gently as the kitten playfully batted at Kurama's overly furry tail, Sasuke lurched forward and tackled Naruto into another hug, tears freely falling down his pale cheeks as he laughed happily.

"Yes yes yes yes! I love him!" He stated happily as he pulled away and smiled up happily at Itachi who had joined them on the carpet and was gently petting the kitten's back.

"Good because he's yours now" Layla stated softly, kneeling down and handing a silver and red folder to Itachi with a gentle smile on her lips.

"It doesn't have a name…hm Sasuke want to name him?" Itachi asked softly, Naruto grinned and reached forward and hugged Sasuke tightly once more before pulling back and glancing around for Kakashi and Iruka.

"You didn't bring his present!" He stated with a frown, he watched as they both glanced at eachother and looked away.

"He had it-"Iruka stated just as Kakashi stated.

"-No you did" Naruto rolled his eyes and focused again on Sasuke, who was focused on the kitten that was currently playing with Kurama.

"Susanoo" Sasuke stated firmly, Itachi reached forward and placed him in his lap, his hands gently carding through his hair.

"Powerful storm of summer" Itachi stated with a smile, Naruto tilted his head and reached forward to gently poke Itachi's arm.

"Is there a story behind Susanoo?" He asked curiously as warm arms wrapped around his stomach and gently lifted him up, Naruto glanced at his Dad and smiled sleepily, reaching down for Kurama he paused when his Mom did it for him.

"Yes, I'll tell you tomorrow maybe, now off to bed for you" Itachi stated, helping a lightly dozing Sasuke to his feet, Naruto glanced around and noticed that Layla and Cin were heading towards the front door followed closely by Kakashi and Iruka and his Grandpa and Grandma.

"Bye Naruto, Sasuke, Kurama, Kushina, Minato, Itachi and Susanoo" Grandpa Jiraiya and Grandma Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, Layla and Cin said as they neared the door, Naruto waved sleepily and burrowed deeper into the warmth of his Father's arms.

"Let's get you tucked in" Naruto heard his Mother whisper gently as she guided them up the stairs, silence filling the home, reaching Naruto's bedroom they were both gently removed from their robes and changed into pajamas –Itachi had brought a pair for Sasuke- and tucked into bed side by side.

"Sleep well" They stated in unison as Naruto watched Itachi gently place a dozing Kurama and his Mother place a sleeping Susanoo beside him within the cage under his bed, his eyes drooping closed as a soft kiss was placed to his forehead by his Mother and Father, watching them do the same for Sasuke.

Itachi gently ruffled his and Sasuke's hair before stepping back and following behind the exiting forms of Naruto's parents, the door closing softly behind them allowed the rhythm of the rain outside to fill the silence.

Naruto rolled over on his side and smiled when Sasuke shifted to his side to, his eyes widening as he was tugged gently into Sasuke's open arms, a yawn escaping his lips as he snuggled closer and allowed his eyes to close.

"Night Naru" Sasuke said softly.

"Night Sasu" Naruto repeated just as quietly.

Both falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

Grinning from the old-beat up car he sat in, golden-eyes gleaming strangly as he slowly drove towards the end of the lane, his dripping hair sticking to his pale face, his smile twitsting as he glanced back at the slowly fading two-story home.

"I can't wait for tomorrow my sweet little kitsune...I can't wait" He whispered sweetly, his tongue flicking out and moisting his dry lips as he turned and made his way down the main road, another thought flowing thorugh his mind as a flash of lightning filled the sky above.

_I wonder if you'll break at the mere sight of me...I hope not...I'd rather play with you for a bit like before..._

Laughter escaped his pale lips as his fingers tighten arond the steering wheel, his golden eyes flashing as the faint echoes of whimpers filled his mind, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

He'd found all three... And he couldn't wait to see if two of the three remembered who he was.

* * *

**_AN: So that's the end of this chapter, holly crap it's been awhile since I've written this much xD_**

**_Let me know how I did yeah?_**

**_Next chapter is coming up so be on the look out for that! Thanks for reading!~(Feel free to follow me on Wattpad, I update more on there then here now xD also a video and picture are included)_**


	4. Suspision and Terror

**_AN: Here's chapter four! Whoo ten pages xD _**

**_Let me know how it is? please? Thanks! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto-sensei_**

* * *

The moment Sasuke opened his eyes he knew something just wasn't right. Blinking and rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up he glanced over to a still sleeping Naruto and smiled, crawling towards the end of the bed he quietly descends the five steps before pausing before the small cage under the bed.

"Morning Ku-chan, Susa-chan let's get your out so you can use the bathroom okay?" He stated quietly, reaching forward he unlocked the cage and allowed both fox and kitten to stretch before gesturing them to follow him, pausing when he reaches the door Sasuke glances back to his sleeping friend and smiles as he gently pulls the door open, his eyes taking in the walls painted sky-blue with white clouds before closing the door and glancing down at the two small furry animals rubbing against his legs.

"We'll be off now; will you three be alright with all five kids?" Sasuke paused at the top of the stairs and blinked, soft familiar laughter filled the quiet house as he slowly made his way down the stairs and towards the dining room, a smile spreading on his lips as he spots Layla, Cin, Kakashi, Iruka, Kushina and Minato sitting around the dining table. Moving silently towards the double doors Sasuke slides them open and gestures both outside, giggling when arms wrap around his waist and spin him around before placing him back on the floor, he glanced up and focused on Kushina's smiling face.

"Yes we'll be fine" Layla's soft voice caught Sasuke's attention, he glanced at the silverette and opened his arms, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and gently squeezing, he felt himself relax as he closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder, jumping slightly as a flash of white goes off.

"Iruka…too early for you to be attempting to blind people with the camera flash" Kakashi's voice came from the kitchen, Sasuke glanced up and watched as he plopped heavily into the seat beside a softly chuckling Iruka, the warm hand that landed on his head catching his attention.

"Sorry, woke up kind of energized today" Iruka murmured softly, Sasuke focused on Minato who gently squeezed his head before dropping his hand to his side, his arms falling away from Layla's shoulders, his spiky-blonde hair and bright cobalt-blue eyes reminding Sasuke of Naruto, he tilted his head and waited for him to speak.

"Do me a favor Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked and offered a nod, glancing away from him only briefly to watch Kushina open the double doors to let in Kurama and Susanoo.

"Sure Minato how can I help?" He asked, the strange feeling that he'd felt the day he'd entered the Uzumaki home that he'd been a part of this family more than his own settled into his stomach as he watched Minato smile and hold up two fingers.

"Good, now first I want to ask that you watch after Naruto and make sure he behaves okay? It's been awhile since Layla's taken care of someone as hyper as my son" Sasuke giggled and gave a nod, he watched as Kushina gently lifted up a shivering Susanoo while Iruka lifted up Kurama before sitting back down and beginning to dry them.

"And the next favor?" Sasuke asked curiously, watching as Minato smiled and rose to his feet and turned toward the table and picked a familiar looking black book, a grin spreading across his lips when Minato walked back over and handed it to him with a pat on his head.

"Fill this with pictures that were taken last night" Minato stated with a smile before standing once more and walking towards Kushina, Sasuke glanced back and Layla's pale face and handed her the book before turning and tugging on Kushina's red t-shirt as she bent down to gently kiss his cheek.

"Sasuke?" She asked, her violet eyes watching him curiously as Sasuke pointed upwards.

"What time should I wake Naruto?" He asked, blinking when the front door softly shut down the hall, Sasuke peered around Kushina's body and grinned when he heard Itachi's booted feet kicking a box down the hall.

"Five kids? Why five?" Iruka asked suddenly with an arched brow, Sasuke blinked and glanced back at the older teen, the soft chuckle from Itachi's direction catching his attention.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Cin, Kurama and Susanoo" Itachi stated with a smirk on his lips, the bag dropping from his shoulders, Sasuke grinned and ran towards his brother, giggling when Itachi lifted him and spun him around twice before placing him back down.

"Ah…I should've known" Iruka stated as a chair scraped across the floor, Sasuke glanced back and watched as Layla slowly walked towards the double doors, Kushina's soft giggle filling the dining room, focusing on her Sasuke watched as she and Minato turned and offered each teen a hug before making their way out of the room and down the hall towards the front door.

"Oh Sasuke…."Kushina began as she reappeared at the entrance of the room, Sasuke glanced up from where he stood beside Layla, his head tilting as he waited patiently. "About Naruto le-" She stopped when the sound of feet running upstairs filled the house.

"Naru! Get back here!" Sasuke blinked at the familiar voice, a grin spreading as he heard laughter follow the shout, he'd forgotten to ask where Cin was, he giggled and went to where Kushina and Minato stood in the doorframe and cupped both hands around his mouth.

"Naru! Cin!" He shouted, grinning when the movement from above ceased, he tapped his socked foot three times and giggled quietly when he heard the footsteps start again.

"Sasu!" Naruto's voice shouted happily from above.

"Sasu-kun!" Cin's voice chimed in after, her giggles filling the house as Sasuke focused on the kitchen door in front of him, his stomach rumbling softly as soft giggles came from behind him.

"Ready 'Ruka?" Layla asked softly, Sasuke glanced back and blinked.

"Oh yeah" Came Iruka's response, Sasuke opened his mouth to question what they were ready for only to have a yelp escape as two bodies collide with his own, he rolls and listens to the twin giggles that fill his ears as another flash fills his vision, he rubs his eyes and glances up only to smile.

Cin sat on her knees beside him, her lightly-tanned hands pressed against her mouth attempting to hold in her laughter, Sasuke noted that today she wore a white shirt with a black wolf imprinted on it and dark green shorts.

Naruto rolled on the white carpet, Sasuke gently jabbed him and giggled when Naruto reached up and tugged him down, he noticed Naruto wore a sky-blue shirt and green frog shorts as pajamas; Sasuke sat up and helped both up with a smile. He glanced down and noticed he was wearing black shorts and a black shirt, his pajamas from home if he remembered correctly.

"Seems he's awake Kushina, now shall we go? It's seven-thirty" Minato stated with a smile on his lips, Sasuke grinned and hugged him before hugging a smiling Kushina, he glanced to his right when a chair scraped across the wooden floor once more, Layla smiles and gestures him towards her.

"Behave alright Naruto?" Kushina firmly states, Sasuke watches as Naruto's smile fades and he nods his head, Cin moves towards Layla and gently squeezes Sasuke's left hand, Layla laughs softly and gently pushes down on his head before moving towards Kushina and Minato who still stand in the dining room.

"Alright, off with you two now" She states as she pushes them both forward, Sasuke giggles along with Cin and Naruto as they protest and try to remain in the room.

"But Lay-"Kushina begins only to fall silent when Layla shakes her head.

"Too early for this…." Kakshi's voice fills the room; Sasuke glances back and childishly sticks his tongue out, the warm hand that gently squeezes his head draws his eyes away from Kakashi's smiling face.

"What to see what I brought with me from home?" Itachi asked softly, Sasuke nodded vigorously and looked at Cin and Naruto, both mirrored his nod and linked their hands together before gesturing for Sasuke to talk a hold of their hands, turning and following a smiling Itachi they were lead through the kitchen and down the hall where they paused at the box and backpack laying beside a small bookcase.

"What'd you bring Ita-nii?" Cin asked curiously, her head tilting as she unclasped her hands from Naruto's and Sasuke's and stepped towards the box, Sasuke tilted his head and watched as Naruto poked Itachi's arm.

"Can we open it Ita-nii?" Naruto asked with a smile, Sasuke grinned and glanced up at his brother's slowly blinking eyes, his lips twitching as he gently runs his fingers through Naruto's blonde hair before nodding.

"Alright, but first I need to take it upstairs to your room, who wants to take the backpack?" He asked, easily lifting the box and arching a brow, Sasuke glanced at his two friends and opened his mouth, only to shut it when pale hands reached down and tugged it up.

"I'll take it, come on little pups let's go up and have a look at what 'Tachi-kun brought for us alright?" Layla stated with a grin, Sasuke blinked when Itachi shot an annoyed glance at the silverette before turning and heading up the stairs.

"Wait-What about 'Ruka and 'Kashi?" Naruto asked half-way up the stairs, his hands tugging at the sky-blue shirt, Sasuke glanced down and listened for any sounds, his brows furrowing in confusion when only silence filled the house.

"I think their sleeping Naru, we'll check on them in a bit okay?" Sasuke asks, glancing at his pouting friend, his whiskered cheeks puffing slightly as his hands fall from his shirt, Naruto smiles and nods, a giggle escaping Sasuke's lips as something warm rubs against his leg.

"Susa-chan!" Cin chirped happily, bending down and picking up the happily purring kitten, Sasuke grins and gently lifts up a purring Kurama and runs up the remaining steps with Naruto and Cin, his head tilting when Layla and Itachi smile before gesturing them down the hall.

* * *

Jiraiya's fingers tap absently across the wood of his desk, his eyes scanning the sheets of paper in front of him as silence fills his office, the only other sound being the rain continuously pelting the window on the other side of the room.

He couldn't shake the feeling that had filled his stomach the moment he woke up this morning, taking a deep breath Jiraiya lowered the papers and began to organize the papers in order before placing them back within the folder he'd pulled them out of.

His eyes shifting to his cell that rested on a stack of books at the end of his desk, he bit the inside of his cheek before reaching forward and unlocking his screen, his finger tapping the 'Contact' Icon before scrolling down the names and pausing on the one he wanted, he tapped on it and pressed it to his ear.

_Come on answer please…. _He silently thought as he pushed himself away from his desk and spun in his chair a few times, his eye closing as he listened to the beeps that filled the other line.

"_Jiraiya?"_ A breath of relief escaping his lips as Jiraiya opened his eyes as he moved back towards his desk, his fingers resuming their tapping.

"Hey Kushina…I wanted to ask you something" He stated, his head tilting as he heard the various voices from the other line, his lips twitching as he heard two girls fighting.

"_Sure just let me….Ikki! Sayoi! Stop this right now or so help me I'll take away snack time for the whole class!...Alright now that the class has settled a bit, how can I help?" _

Jiraiya sighed and ran a hand through his white hair, his right leg crossing over his left as he thought of a way to ask his question.

"I don't know why but…since I woke up this morning I've had a very bad feeling that something's going to happen and it won't let up…."

Jiraiya listened as Kushina hummed softly and clicked her tongue.

"_How strange you mention that 'Rya…me and Minato have the same feeling, he dropped me off a few minutes ago and asked that I should have my phone on me at all times. I think he may have a lead to the case that he's be working on"_

Jiraiya blinked and glanced out his window, his mind trying to remember the case Kushina mentioned, his fingers snapping as it came to mind.

"The case involving a supposed escape plan by some of the criminals within Konoha Prison right?"

"_Yes that's it, it wasn't clear but Minato was given some information that some of them were planning to escape, he's been reviewing the movements of the older prisoners for awhile now. I think he may have a lead on something, I just hope that no one escapes."_

Jiraiya felt his mouth dry, his right hand clenching into a fist as an image of a man filled his mind, his teeth gritting together as anger floods him stystem.

"You mean _him_ right 'Shina" He stated softly, forcing his hand to relax, taking a deep breath he focused on quelling his anger.

"_Yes, yes I mean him. If he escapes…"_

The quiet knock on Jiraiya's door caught his attention, his gray-eyes shifting from the window to the dark-mahogany door.

"Come in, don't worry Kushina, I'm sure it's nothing. We'll stop be later alright?"

The door opened to reveal a heavy gasping Shizune, Jiraya raised a brow and gestured her inside, his attention divided as he spun around in his chair and tapped his fingers against his table.

"_Sure, I'll see you later. Bye Jiraiya"_ Jiraiya smiled and spun around again, laughing softly as Shizune tried to calm her rapid breathing.

"Did you run all the way here from the pediatric ward?" He asked curiously, his fingers locking his phone and slipping it back into his pocket, he stood and stretched his arms over his head and focused on the raven-haired teenager.

"…Yes…Tsunade-sama wants you to come evaluate a little boy that was brought into the Hospital by his father." Jiraiya frowned and moved towards the door, motioning for Shizune to move, turning and closing his door he began down the hallway, his eyes straying towards the raven-haired teen as she sighed and tugged on his red-shirt and moved ahead of him and took a left down the hall.

Slipping his phone out once more he unlocked his screen and quickly tapped on the 'Message' Icon and clicked on new message, his fingers typing out his text before typing in the recipient's name, nodding firmly and slipping his phone away once more Jiraiya followed Shizune and allowed a sigh to escape his lips.

_Itachi…do me a favor please? Tell Layla, Kakashi and Iruka if you feel the need to but I'd like it to be kept from the children. Something feels off…I don't know if it's just old age or…well anyway, just make sure you all watch them okay? Let me know if anything happens please, Minato and Kushina feel the same way just….watch yourselves alright? ~Jiraiya_

* * *

"How the hell did you manage to fit that much _stuff_ in a box like that 'Tachi?" Itachi glanced up from the screen of his phone at Layla's question, his head tilting as she gestured to the now empty box that lay forgotten in the center of Naruto's room, the younger occupants having moved towards the bed.

"Expert packing skills" He stated quietly, arching a brow when Layla snorts softly and shifts from her sitting position until she's laying on the white carpet, Itachi shifts closer and allows her to scan the open message, the frown that etched itself onto her pale face had Itachi's lips twitching as he pulled his phone back and placed in beside him as he stretched his legs out.

"Expert packing skills my butt, they're feeling it too? This can't be a coincidence can it?" Itachi watched his brother, Cin and Naruto giggle as they excitedly scanned through the book of Dragons between them, the Sorcerer's Stone laying beside the sleeping pair of Susanoo and Kurama, glancing down and noticing Layla's paler then normal complex Itachi reached forward and softly placed his palm on her left shoulder.

The wince he received had his eyes narrowing, gently pressing down he quickly drew back when a hiss escaped Layla's tightly closed lips, her eyes flashing briefly before closing.

"The rain?" He asked softly, tugging the backpack that he'd dropped a few feet ahead of him when he'd plopped down with the box a while ago closer he opened the smallest zipper and tugged out a bottle of Advil, popping the top open and gathering four pills he handed them to his friend before placing it back and pushing the bag away.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it's the rain itself of the fact that the temperature drops when rain comes by…I'll be fine don't worry" She stated absently, Itachi watches as she lifts her palm to her mouth and swallows the pills dry, her eyes opening and focusing on his own.

Onyx clashing with Obsidian.

"It's always like this isn't it? Even in the winter, when your smiling and joking that you love snow" He stated, feeling his eyes narrowing as Layla slowly lifts herself up and sighs tiredly, her shoulders lifting and falling as the soft sounds of giggles fill the room.

"I do love the snow I've gotten used to it, it's just a few time when I can't handle the pain ya know? I can't do things normally because of it sometimes and I hate to have to ask for painkillers. At…_home_ I have a few hidden bottles of them in various places that aren't checked, during the winter it's harder to stay constantly on them because Cin tends to get sick a lot and I'm the only one that she'll allow near her when she's running a high fever. I hate depending on them but if I don't-it hurts so bad I just don't want to move and I-I don't want her to see me like that…" Itachi didn't question why Layla had quietly snarled out the word 'home' he knew why she disliked it there and felt his eyes widen as Layla slowly lifted her head and her onyx eyes were glassy, he reached forward and gently tugged her forward, his arms wrapping around her and squeezing gently.

"We can help if you tell us Lay, you know that" Itachi blinked and found both Kakashi and Iruka standing at the open doorway, both rubbing their eyes tiredly as they moved forward and plopped down on the carpet.

"Don't take so much on by yourself, you'll get older faster that way" Itachi raised a brow and Kakashi's effort of consoling their friend, pulling back he smiled when Layla quietly laughed, Iruka gently wiping the tears from her pale cheeks.

"Shut up you jerk" She quietly snapped out, the statement lacking it's normal anger as Layla shook her head and released a long sigh, the sound of three throats clearing drawing Itachi's attention away a grinning Kakashi and smiling Iruka.

"Read to us!" Sasuke, Naruto and Cin shouted from where they were laying on top of Naruto's orange blanket, arching a brow as he helped Layla to her feet, Itachi crossed his arms across his chest and glanced back to a now standing Kakashi and Iruka.

"Did you hear something?" He asked curiously, scanning the room as if looking for the owners of the voices' he'd heard.

"No did you 'Ruka?" Kakashi asked, stepping beside Itachi and glancing around the room as well.

"Hm… I thought I did but no….Did you Lay?" Iruka asked with a brow arched, Itachi smirked when Iruka also scanned the room and frowned when he saw 'no one'.

"No…..it might have been my-" Layla began only to stop mid-sentence as a small brown blur slammed into her body, a small squeak escaping her lips as she glances down and frowns at a happily giggling Cin.

"Okay okay we get it!" She managed to say though her giggles, Itachi blinked as a yellow blur joined Cin, his lips twitching as Naruto's bottom lip trembled as he focused his eyes on Layla.

"We forgot to say the magic word didn't we? We just got distracted by the dragon book!" He stated excitedly, his whisker-marked cheeks stretching as he grinned cheerfully, Itachi stiffened when small, familiar arms wrapped around his waist and gently tugged.

"Please may you read to us?" Sasuke's quiet voice filled the air, Itachi glanced down and shook his head at the pure pleading look in his brother's eyes, he glanced at his three friends and tapped his chin dramatically.

"Only if you promise to eat some vegetables' with whatever Kakashi cooks us for lunch" He stated firmly, watching as all three pulled back and gasped in unison.

"No! 'Kashi makes weird food!" Naruto stated franticly, his head viguriously shaking from side to side.

"How is what I cook weird Naru?"Kakashi asked with a silver brow arched, Itachi watched in amusement as Naruto lifted a finger and gently nudged Cin with his elbow, the brunette raised her right arm and held it straight in front of her face.

"It moves! If it's breakfast food that's fine but if it's other food it moves! It's creepy!" Naruto stated as he added his second finger and 'moved' them across Cin's arm, a giggle coming from the brunette as Kakashi draws back and lowers his head.

"'Ruka puts too much veggies too!" Cin chimed in with a smile, Itachi watched as she glanced at Layla and them focused her eyes on him.

"Pup, you've never eaten Iruka's vegetables'" Layla deadpanned, her expression blank as Cin moved forward and pouted, Itachi glanced at Sasuke and found him covering his mouth as his small body shook with quiet giggles.

"Okay Laylay I'll eat my veggies" Cin reluctantly agrees, Sasuke steps forward and claps his small hands twice, silence filling the room.

"I know what we can do to have lunch go by faster and without weird moving food" Itachi bit his lip to keep from grinning and congratulating him, the small twitch of Sassuke's lips nearly breaking his stern looking mask.

"What would that be Sasuke?" Layla asked curiously, Itachi felt Iruka step beside him and felt his frame shaking with silent laughter.

"Layla and 'Tachi will be in charge of making the food, Iruka can make a salad or something with his veggies and Kakashi…you can help us place the table, okay?" Sasuke said with a raised brow, his little arms crossed and lips fighting to keep from smiling.

Silence met Sasuke's statement.

"I feel insulted" Kakashi stated quietly, Itachi turned and rolled his eyes at the sillverette before gesturing to the bed where the Sorcerer's Stone was.

"Live with it, now who wants to read first?" He asked, glancing at each of his friends, his head shaking he noticed both Layla and Iruka were quietly suffocating from lack of air.

Layla raised her hand and finally released her stifled laughter, her pale cheeks coloring slightly as she made her way towards the bed, Iruka's laughter filling the room as he moved forward and gestured Naruto, Sasuke and Cin to follow.

Kakashi followed quietly, a frown on his lips as his hands slipped into his pockets; Itachi tugged on the sleeve of his gray-shirt and held out his phone to him.

"Read it and show it to Iruka while we read to them" He stated quietly before moving forward and gently moving Susanoo and Kurama to the cage and tucking them in.

Pausing he arched a brow and focused on the bed before focusing on Layla's smiling face.

"What 'Tachi?" She asked innocently, her lips twitching as she opens the book and gently pulls out the bookmark.

"We don't fit" He deadpanned, glancing back and watching as Kakashi handed him his phone back and gave a sharp nod, his gray-eyes shifting towards Iruka and closing briefly, Itachi glanced at the bed and tilted his head.

"He's right…how should we do this?" Iruka asked from beside Layla, Itachi moved forward and scooped Sasuke up and placing him in his lap, a grin finally taking over his features.

"Story time!" Naruto happily chirped, he shifted on his bed and tugged Kakashi and Iruka onto it, his eyes sparking with happiness as both teens shrugged and sat side by side, Naruto happily sitting Iruka's lap, Itachi blinked and rose to his feet, gently dropping Sasuke back on the now rumpled sheets.

"Wait a minute I forgot something" He stated quickly, moving across the room and lifting the digital camera from where it'd been dropped earlier, placing it against Naruto's dresser, Itachi turned it on before setting a timer, he moved back towards the bed and lifted Sasuke back into his lap.

"Ah almost forgot; now focus on the camera and smile!" Layla stated happily, the soft beeps from the small black camera filling the room, the soft giggles of Cin, Sasuke and Naruto following the statement, the soft murmurings of Kakashi and Iruka politely ignored.

He and Layla knew what they were whispering about.

"Smile!" Iruka stated just as the camera's flash filled the room, Itachi realizing that the Sorcerer's Stone was held in front of his crossed legs, he also noticed as he glanced sideways that everyone had a hold on a part of the book, a smile spreading across his lips as he turned towards Layla and gestured towards the book.

"Go ahead Lay"

Clearing her throat, Layla opened the page and glanced down at the title.

"Where were we…" Layla asked, scanning the pages quickly, a smile spreading when she found where Kakashi had left off last time.

"Chapter Fourteen: Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback" Cin stated quietly, her fingers following the words as she read them, Itachi felt Sasuke squirm slightly in his hold, his head lowering to gently press down.

_Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything -except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy._

_"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you,_

_Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you?_

_Not even one of the teachers?"_

_"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly._

_"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."_

_"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too._

_"Hagrid - what's that?"_

_But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire,_

_underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg._

_"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..."_

_"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get_

_a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."_

_"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."_

_"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione._

_"Well, I've bin doin' some readin' , said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize_

_diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."_

_He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. _

"_Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said._

_But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stocked the fire. _

_So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to_

_Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut._

_"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts.-" _

That's how the rest of their morning went, Layla's voice filling the room as the rain outside continued to pelt down in a rhythmic continuous sound.

* * *

_**~Afternoon: 1:05 pm~**_

Lifting his eyes from the screen of his phone he tugged on the cord above his head, he rose to his feet and slipped off the bus and glanced around the eerily empty streets before moving forward, his hood whipping around as the harsh winds lashed out, his pale hands slipping deeper into the pockets of his black hoodie.

A yawn escaping pale lips as he passed at the end of a sidewalk, his eyes scanning both sides before he moved and crossed the street, his fingers twitching from the inside of his pockets. His gaze focusing on the now familiar looking two-story home a few feet ahead of him.

His attention momentarily drawn to the two-toned gray house he'd stopped in front of without noticing, his lips parting in a grin as he begins to move forward once more, his golden-eyes focusing on the two-toned brown house again.

Today was the day.

"I wonder what your all doing right now…Guess I'll find out sooner than later" He whispered to the hollowing wind around him, his grin slowly shifting until it nearly split his pale face, his hands slipping free from his pockets as he neared the home, his head tilting as he noticed the house was lit and shadows moved across the closest window as he neared the front door.

His right hand slowly moved towards the door and knocked three times before falling limply to his side, his head lowering so his ink-black hair hid his expression.

All he had to do was wait…

* * *

Naruto giggled as he quickly placed the spoons in his hands on the left side of the table, the music that filled the room spurring him to continue forward before either Cin or Sasuke could catch up to him.

"Keep focused Naruto, if you get tagged by either Cin or Sasuke you have to eat a whole bowl of broccoli" Kakashi's voice drawled from the living room, his legs propped on the coffee table that was placed in the center of the room, his gray-eyes watching the game with interest.

"Ew! Not the green mini trees!" Naruto shouted placing down the next spoon and waiting for Cin and Sasuke to place down their silverware, before he moved to the fourth plate, Cin's happy giggles filled the air as she moved forward and placed her knife beside the spoon Naruto had just placed down, Sasuke stepping forward to the plate Cin had just stepped away from his head shaking from side to side as he placed his fork down.

This had turned into a game when lunch had been announced; Naruto paused and glanced into the kitchen where he saw Layla, Itachi and Iruka preparing the food, the piano music filling the air coming from Layla's phone that was leaning against the orange plate Naruto had made for his parents a year ago, it laid proudly against the center of the kitchen countertop.

The three knocks that came from the front door had his attention instantly, he jerked his head back towards where Kakashi was sitting to tell him someone was at the door, only to see that the older teen was sitting up and staring at the door with a blank look.

"Someone knocked?" Iruka's voice filtered in through the open doorway of the kitchen, Naruto glanced at him and placed his remaining three spoons down and moved over towards the now frowning teen.

Kurama's loud alarm barks filled the house, his small body puffing as he came out from under the table, another knock came from the door, the piano music cutting off abruptly as Layla appeared beside Iruka, Kakashi making his way towards them with his hands gesturing for Cin and Sasuke to follow him.

"What's going on?" Itachi's quiet voice filled the silence, Naruto shifted until he had his small arms wrapped around Layla's legs, Cin and Sasuke moving towards him and standing beside him, quiet hissing filled in the pauses of Kurama's barks.

Something wasn't right.

Naruto whimpered softly as another set of knocks came from the other side of the door, reaching down and hugging a still-barking Kurama into his arms, Naruto couldn't help but feel something very bad was going to happen.

The moment his hand reached to pet Kurama's head, the front door slammed open and banged loudly as it hit the wall.

Utter silence filled the Uzumaki home, Naruto's eyes lifting from a stock-still Kurama to focus on the person who had kicked the door to his house open.

His breath hitching as he watched the figure move forward and pause just at the end of the hall, ink-black hair flowing around as the harsh winds from outside lashed around him and into the house.

His golden-eyes holding Naruto's wide cobalt-blue.

"Hello my little…Kitsune…and okami…" He whispered and reached a pale hand forward.

Twin screams filled the air as Naruto felt his whole body freeze, his mouth open and eyes watching as the pale man took another step forward.

"No get away!" Layla's scream filled the air as Naruto continued to stare, the ice-cold sensation spreading though out his body, his knees giving as a chocked sound filled the air.

"No Naruto! Layla don't-" Kakashi's words suddenly cut out as Naruto's eyes slip closed.

Darkness claimed him instantly, the last thing he heard were two never-ending screams.

* * *

**_AN:...done! Let's see what happens next chapter shall we, remember this story is also on Wattpad as well as my other SasuNaru stories. Take a look when you can! my profile link there is on my profile here xD_**

**_bye!~_**


End file.
